


I Put the STD in STUD, All I Need is U

by bottombeeb



Category: 3OH!3
Genre: M/M, YOLO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is bored in the studio and needs to entertain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put the STD in STUD, All I Need is U

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing originally written for @3oh3_fandom ‘s contest on instagram, and posted on my tumblr, [rtjoel](http://rtjoel.tumblr.com/).

Another day at the studio, flattening out the kinks in their newest single and Sean was bored out of his mind. When people looked at him, they saw the partying, the drinking, the music, the fucking around. What they didn’t see was the copy paste edit redo of work in the studio. Sure they had guys to help them out with all the technical stuff, but they still had to spend hours just sitting around listening to their chorus blast through the professional-grade speakers only to be changed an infestemial amount and played again.

The singer groaned and rolled onto his back, one hand hanging off the arm the of the couch he was currently sprawled upon and a leg propped against the other end. Nat looked over at him, flashing him an amused grin and then turned back to talking to some random tech guy about who knows what. Sean should probably be working, but he just couldn’t bring himself to stare at the editing board for one minute more. Was it possible to die of borden? Because if not, the 28-year-old from Colorado was going to go into the history books as the first person to drop dead from ennui. He had to find a way to entertain himself somehow before his life processes started to cease.

"Hey Nat?" he called, voice casual and listless.

Said boy hummed to acknowledge his bandmate, not looking up from his work as he fiddled with something on the mixing board that was his focus. Sean grinned, eyes fixed on the other boy’s back and he paused a moment before speaking again.

"I think something’s wrong with my eyes," he said somewhat seriously, but it was broken with the smile in his words as he finished off his sentence, "Cause I just can’t take them off of you."

Nat noticeably paused his movements, and Sean had to bit his lip to stop from bursting out laughing. Then, Nat’s head tilted back again and he laughed, voice ringing loud and clear in the sound-proof room. Sean’s laughter echoed his friend’s, only not as loud. The other two guy in the room, a sound tech and a producer, just raised an eyebrow and tried to continue their work. Nat turned around, amused smile on his face and attention fixed on the man lounging on the nearby couch.

"That was so incredibly lame," he chuckled, and Sean laughed back.

"Only for you, babe," he responded with a wink, leading them both into laughter once again.


End file.
